Kas!
by TenxAkatsukixTen
Summary: Tenten faintly remembered just how much she really hated explosions... "Art is an Explosion!" Sigh. :TentenxDeidara: Slight crack.


**Summary:**_ Tenten remebered faintly how much she hated explosions._

**EXPLOSIONS!**

by TenxAkatsukixTen

-

-

-

Lying facedown on the ground and covering her ears, Tenten faintly remembered how much she hated loud explosions; but if she were to ever tell her partner that he would surely forget all his lust towards her 'artwork' and detonate her before she could blink. She may have defeated him once in a spar, but she was forced to believe it only luck.

"Yay! Deidara-dono you've got'em!" Tobi was always loud and obnoxious, a complete knucklehead. He reminded her of someone she refused to spare even a thought for the sake of her new companions. If they ever found out she was thinking this now it'd be more disastrous than the time she was first recruited and held back her powers from their greedy eyes. Shuddering at the memory, she cleared her head completely, covering it with her arms to shield herself from any flying debris.

Looking up at her newly assigned partner, she watched as a self-satisfied grin stretched across his face. He didn't look like a maniacal criminal: he looked like an artist simply admiring his masterpiece.

No, he looked like a fucking _child_!

"Would you pay _attention_?! Nine times out of ten say you actually got them in that explosion!" He pissed her off sometimes; him and his damn pride believing himself victor at the beginning of every battle, then receiving a near death triumph. _Hey, that's kinda like her, isn't it?_

"Are you _challenging _me, little girl?!" The enemy cowered at Deidara's expression. "I'll show you my true power then, yeah!" then glared daggers at her and the flame she just ignited. "Kas!" this explosion was a complete surprise, seeing as not even Tenten noticed when he molded microscopic clay models during that last explosion's aftermath, hidden in the skin of their opponent.

Their enemy and other innocent and very unlucky ninja had fallen. She turned her head away from their bodies, walking past Tobi and the welcoming sign of Iwagakure. "That still wasn't true power, it was just a mere explosion that caught them off guard. Tobi could have done better," she said uncaringly. "Come before the reinforcements arrives."

Her gait was halted when she was snatched from the back of her shirt and rammed unceremoniously into a tree. A short, surprised yelp was the only sign of her discomfort, but there was some change. Deidara nearly whooped when the usual indifference and mockery in her eyes morphed into sheer surprise -and they were still beautiful. He could at least be proud of the small change he did provoke, there was no way Tenten would be afraid of his silly threats if Itachi's Tsukiyomi didn't stir any.

Tenten was filled with passion. A passion for battle, a passion for excitement-a passion that rivaled his own. A passion only he could ignite. Even now she was prepared to fight him on the spot. It drew him ever so closer until the plates of their hitae-ate's clanged. Her woodsy and greasy scent was as poisonous to him as it was inviting. He couldn't help but nuzzle her a little, bringing his lips ever so closer only to stop a hairsbreadth away.

Tenten's eyes darkened at his alluring actions and she pushed him away before he did something right in front of Tobi that she would regret. "Stop harassing me."

He stepped away, chuckling darkly at how futile it was for her to deny her hormones around him. She was far from being immune to his touch and knowing this intensified his arrogance a great lot. Tenten _hated_ him for being able to do that to her.

"I love it when you say that, yeah. It just makes me harder, hm." She could do nothing to stop the blush, and swore on her mother's grave that she would _kill_ that man. For embarrassing her, and for doing in front of _Tobi! _When his tongue grazed her neck and a violent shiver rippled through her core, she had had enough.

Screeching, she ripped her sleeve fiercely and bit her thumb, dragging the blood down to her elbow. The only thought was Deidara's eminent death that blurred all else. She would see to it this time. He was going to _die. _This she would prove, as she threw the torn, white sleeve carelessly.

Tenten didn't wear the entire cloak. In its place was her old white shirt with the red line coating her cleavage, the cloak acting as a shirtless tunic, falling to her shins. She wore black tights beneath, lacing seductively around her taut ankles. _It was always in Tenten to look erotic without even trying._ And there, plastered on her left shoulder -and her right- was a summoning tattoo in replacement for the Anbu one she had once only dreamed of possessing.

Yes, Tenten stored her weapons in her own body. A very gruesome -non-Konoha worthy- forbidden, and _painful_ jutsu.

As her lithe body spun away two Wakizashis appeared in the ground behind her in a poof. She somersaulted backward to land on one knee, grasping both swords as she arose. All this happened in the space of two seconds or less.

So like Tenten, she did this erotically, as if to mock him. Or, as his head was nearly lopped off do to his drooling, to distract him. This she was good at that, seeing as he's distracted the moment she steps into his sight.

He turned the moment she fell to a menacing stance low to the ground, an old Japanese scythe dangling _dangerously_ from her fingers. Her body was twisted in ways that made Deidara want to end this silly fight and take her small yet unyielding frame into his arms. He licked his lips reluctantly, beginning to hate this ridiculous brawl the stiffer he became. The uncomfortable and painful stiff that _she_ ignited just by moving her body in those tantalizing ways that made you want to-

The sting from his neck broke his reverie. Now sporting a severely deep gash, he finally got pissed.

Remembering once upon a time at how he felt towards this succubus, he had to dismiss the reflex to blow her to bits. Once upon a time Deidara was in awe just glimpsing at her in battle. He once wanted nothing more than to utilize his own jutsu to pave this marvelous ninja's end. Only such beauty and magnificence as herself should meet their end by artistic finery equal to their own. _Indeed such artistic splendor should not last._

He believed, Tenten knew, that true art is always splendid, even to mundane eyes. But as it remains, and you observe it for longer than enough, the splendor wares. He _did not_ want that for his art.

-Or his Tenten.

But he long ago realized it was best if he kept her alive. She'd never be far from him if he had anything to do about it, and her flawlessness shall forever be his and for his eyes only. No, he would never tire of seeing _his_ Tenten. _Yes, Tenten was indeed like no other kunoichi, yeah_.

"I'll have you dead, Deidara!" Easily dodging her weak attack he wrapped his hand around her wrist, jerking her back and into his arms. The wakizashis fell uselessly from her hands as she was once again in an unwanted position.

"I thought we talked about this. It's Deidara_-kun_, Tenten-_koi~_" She could barely restrain a growl when three mouths lapped at her exposed flesh.

"Ooh-hoo-hoo!" whooped an eerily near Tobi back from the scouting mission they'd sent him on a minute ago. Tenten shrieked in anger, jerking forcefully from Deidara's grasp to summon another very menacing looking scythe. Her lover had barely any time to blink before her weapon was slicing downwards toward him.

From his shoulder to his opposite hip lay a gash that would have killed any other ninja had he been any a lesser man. Tenten had at least _that_ to brag about.

"There they are! Move out!" She sighed.

-

Behind a tree, blushing beneath his mask, Tobi laughed sheepishly and rather nervous.

To play off this embarrassment, Tobi played unaffective by the clear fail his mission had been. "Oh yeah," he scratched his head, chuckling more, The two watched him jump in the air with identical glares as they simultaneously dodged kunai without paying the Mist-nin much attention. "they found us!" He threw his hands in the air as if he was awarded candy and told he was a good boy today.'

Twitch.

-

Still today, the ninja of the Iwagakure wondered why they were handed one of the Akatsuki's own comradesby them themselves.

-

A week later they found out.

"Tobi's a good boy! Let Tobi out! Tobi's good booooooy!!"

They heard this for days on end, even as they brought him in for interrogation, and later his execution.

...

Their solution was to simply give him back.

* * *

**XP Fin.**

**Sorry for the delay lovelies! I have been under lock down T^T But no worries, there is an even awesomer TentenxDeidara soon to come ^^ It's about how they got together qwp Yays! So look out for it! Ja!**

**TenxAkatsukixTen**


End file.
